


Winter

by orphan_account



Series: Shimmer [10]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only other time he's done anything like this before had been in Lindon, with his friend Galion. That was soft and shy, with neither of them really knowing what they were doing, and Thranduil has no idea why he's thinking of it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aronnaxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronnaxs/gifts).



> ...Maybe incest is an inherited trait in elves?

The only other time he's done anything like this before had been in Lindon, with his friend Galion. That was soft and shy, with neither of them really knowing what they were doing, and Thranduil has no idea why he's thinking of it now. 

Oropher's hips roll up into him and Thranduil can't hold back the sharp cry that spills from his lips or the hand that reaches up to tangle in Oropher's hair, marble white where his own is sunshine golden. His father's hand slides up his back to the space between his shoulderblades to steady him, and it's only then that Thranduil notices how hard he's shaking. 

This part is entirely new - having something larger than Galion's slender fingers inside of him, Thranduil never knew he could stretch this far, never knew he could feel so full; being protected and held, because Galion was just as inexperienced as he was. 

He leans forward and presses a kiss to Oropher's lips. They're soft and they taste like pine and mint and winter - Galion's were chapped and tasted like apples, he remembers, though he's still not sure why - and his father has as much skill in this as he does in everything else, Thranduil finds, as his father moans against his mouth and the vibration sends shocks of pleasure down his spine. 

With Galion it was fumbling and shy; Oropher knows exactly how to coax moans and twitches and soft, pleading sounds from Thranduil's body. 

But with Galion it was warm and loving and real, and Thranduil can't help but prefer it.


End file.
